The Choice
by baconwaflletastic
Summary: Summary Inside. *this is a one-shot


The Choice

By: Baconwaffletastic

Summary: After searching for the Shikon no Tama

all through out the Sengoku Jidai. He finally has to make a choice between Kikyo and Kagome. He loves both of them with all his heart, but who will he choose?

*OK I get it I don't own inuyasha sadly, you don't have to rub it in!

InuYasha's POV

"How did it come to this!? It was fine when i snuck away to meet Kikyo once in a while. Now they're asking me to choose!? Stupid wenches" I thought to myself.

What happened earlier in the day…..

I was sitting on the branch of a tree while Miroku,Sango,Kagome, and Shippo were making a fire below me. They were eating ramen noodle without me. "I mean it's not like I want any" I thought to myself.

Then suddenly Kagome jumped up and yelled at me "Do you want anything to eat InuYasha ?"

"No" I replied sternly.

I saw her frown as she sat down with her arms across her chest.

I looked up at the sky, the moon was gleaming in the dark night. Then I saw a couple soul collectors. "Kikyo must be near" I sniffed the air and smelt the scent of bones and graveyard soil. "That's definitely Kikyo" I went and followed the soul collectors not knowing I was being followed by Kagome.

Kagome's POV

"Hmm..I wonder where InuYasha's going, I think I'll follow him"

I walked through the woods as I looked up at the sky, then suddenly i saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying above me. I got angrier by the minute. I started running towards the soul collectors.

InuYasha's POV

I found Kikyo lying down by a tree her head turned and she said

"InuYasha you came for me"

"Of course I did Kikyo" I replied.

I ran towards her. She slowly stood up and kissed me passionately on my lips. I was shocked at what she had done, but I kissed her back.

Kagome's POV

I finally arrived. I looked through the bushes and found Kikyo and InuYasha kissing. My face turned red with anger. "After all we've been through"

I yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Inuyasha I can't believe you snuck off like this!" I yelled.

"A couple days ago you said you loved me, now you sneak off to kiss her! Do you even love me or not" I yelled at him angrily. Emotions slowly enveloped me. I felt betrayed,sad,angry,disappointed, and I also felt my heart shatter into a million peices. Tears slowly welled in my eyes, "that bastard" I thought to myself.

Inuyasha's POV

"Kagome!" I can't believe she just saw what Kikyo and I did.

"You two timing pig! I hate you!" Kagome yelled. She turned around and started to run away, tears falling down her cheeks dripping onto the ground. But before she could run off I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I said

"I still love you Kagome, it's just confusing right now. I can't choose"

"WHAT'S SO CONFUSING THAT YOU SIMPLY CAN'T MAKE A CHOICE INUYASHA" she asked with a hurt voice.

"I Love you and I love Kikyo, but…." I said starting to think 'who do i love more?'

"choose InuYasha. You can't have us both." Kikyo shot back as she glared at me in a deadly manner.

Back to the present…..

I looked at both girls, still thinking about who to choose. 'Why is this so hard. Just think about their pros and cons'

Kikyo Pros

first love

Kikyo Cons

dead

tried to kill Kagome (TWICE might i add)

wants me only as a human (which i was willing to transform THEN)

tried to bring me to hell with her

Kagome Pros

kind

loving

taught me to trust,love, shed tears for others,most importantly she taught me to smile.

saved Kikyo (numerous times, despite the fact that she tried to kill her)

doesn't care what i am hanyou,yokai or human she wants me for who i truly am.

put up with me even though i can be a complete jerk

Kagome Cons

…..

"Kagome's perfect, she has no cons" he thought.

"I made my decision...I..I choose...Ka..Kagome, I LOVED ( A/N:notice the ED in the end of love , lolz.) you Kikyo you were my first love but Kagome is my everything. I ran towards Kagome and kissed her like i've never kissed anyone before. We stopped to take a breath.

Kagome's POV

"I can't believe he chose me, more importantly he kissed me. I can't believe he kissed me" Kagome was still shocked at InuYasha's sudden actions. InuYasha said "let's go Kagome"

"Wait let me deal with something first" I replied

I walked towards Kikyo and slapped her "thats for the kiss you and Inuyasha just recently shared" Then I slapped her again even harder this time "and that's for trying to kill me twice,Twice!" Then i skipped over to InuYasha and said "now we can go"

InuYasha's POV

'Wow she's really feisty when she wants to be'

I smiled at the thought. i wrapped my arms around her waist and waved goodbye to Kikyo.

I heard Kikyo mumble "I'll kill Kagome if that's what it means to be with you InuYasha."

"NO! You won't lay a finger on my Kagome, she's mine,MINE!"

I replied.

Kagome and I walked away while my arms were wrapped around her waist as i pulled her closer to my body." She smiled, I kissed her on her nose and said "You look so cute when you're happy" i kissed her on the lips sweetly, yet passionately. I released her swollen lips as i said "I love you Kagome, with all my heart"

"I love you too InuYasha" she replied with a gaze that held true love.

A/N: If you want to get an alternate ending where he chooses Kikyo instead of Kagome. Then give me 15 reviews thanks! -BWT


End file.
